Follow You Down
by SincerelyCarmillaKarnstein
Summary: This is an AU of when Carmilla is watching one of Laura's videos. It's based off of a deleted scene.


**A/N: I saw this amazing Hollstein video and I wanted to write a fic about it!**

 **All the credit goes to the wonderful Cory Xenos for being kind enough to give me permission to write a fic inspired by her video.**

 **I titled it as "Follow Me Down" because it was the same title as her video.**

 **Here is the link below.**

 **/dILE_5l68uY**

 **If it didn't appear, then look up** Hollstein - Follow You Down by Cory Xenos.

 **I hope you like it, Cory! :)**

 **The song is** Follow You Down by Lights.

 **xxx**

Laura was sitting in front of a dull dark grey curtain with intricate patterns. She was wearing such a stupid sweater with black cats on them.

Carmilla remembered shopping online for a sweater. Laura pointed it out, saying that the cat reminded her of her girlfriend vampire.

Said vampire thought it was beyond stupid, but also found it cute.

Laura knew that Carmilla could only turn into a giant panther, but Laura saw her girlfriend as a big cat.

 **xxx**

"Hey. So I don't actually know if you are listening to these, but if you are, this might be it."

Carmilla heard Laura's voice echoing through the darkness. She was sitting on the floor with a laptop and watching the love of her life or whatever this human was to her.

As she listened to Laura's voice, she tried not to let her stone mask slip. She wouldn't allow a tiny gay human like Laura Hollis make a fool of her again.

 **xxx**

Carmilla shook her head so she could rid herself of her thoughts and focus on what Laura was saying.

She knew that she was responsible for causing Laura pain. The vampire had done more than just break a human's heart.

As she sat there and listened to Laura speak to her, she saw her former lover's voice grow sadder the longer she spoke.

"I'm really hoping that you didn't follow through that 'whole become the avatar of pain and death' thing."

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

That comment was ridiculous. Laura Hollis was ridiculous!

"Cause I'd miss you as YOU."

Carmilla sighed, "But you barely know me, Creampuff."

It was such a lie.

Laura knew more than enough about her. She knew what to say to make Carmilla blush, how to kiss her, and make Carmilla cum without Laura touching her. Laura knew every inch of her, down to the scars that Carmilla received over the years.

Carmilla _hated_ that Laura saw her so vulnerable. As much as she tried, Carmilla didn't and couldn't hate Laura.

She was beyond pissed and she was grieving.

It wasn't clear if she was grieving over losing Mattie or losing Laura.

 **xxx**

"And I'm sorry that I didn't allow us to be happy when we could've been."

Carmilla shouted in the abyss, "We _were_ happy, you imbecile! And you...you weren't the only one to blame."

Laura's voice was haunting her, "Cause I just keep on thinking of more things to be sorry for."

Carmilla made a fist with her hand and winced as she felt her nails dig into her flesh. This physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional agony she was in.

 **xxx**

"You're immortal. We were supposed to have my whole life to figure it out. I thought we had more time."

"I can't watch you die, Laura, I just can't…"

Carmilla whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek. One turned into two, then three. The three hundred year old vampire was wasting her tears on some stupid and naive girl.

 **xxx**

 _Carmilla was sitting across from Laura, "I'm done."_

 _Laura had watched her girlfriend, her true love, the light of her life, walk out the door._

 _Carmilla knew that once she passed the threshold, it was over._

 _They were over._

 _She didn't care if Laura remained standing there in the doorway with shock written all over her face._

 _Carmilla didn't care if Laura cried when she left._

 _But truth be told, she did._

 **xxx**

"God, isn't it stupid? You hate me and it's killing me. And the only person I want to talk about it is you."

Carmilla slammed the laptop shut, picked it up, and threw it against the stone wall.

It wasn't enough to see Laura through that screen, a place where she couldn't go.

What was Laura doing to her?

Did she know of the power that she had over Carmilla?

The vampire had made up her mind. She couldn't stay down here. The walls were closing in and suffocating her.

 **xxx**

Carmilla made her way to the surface in the cover of night.

She looked up at the stars for guidance, but it was a starless sky.

She felt so damn lost without Laura.

As she made her way through the grass and towards the building that housed Laura, her heart grew heavier.

Her mind was beginning to become cloudy.

Doubts about this being a good idea was sinking into her skin.

It started to rain and it wasn't gentle either.

The rain was drowning her and the water was soaking her clothes. The cold couldn't numb her from all those emotions that she felt for Laura.

All she could think of was all of this memories that she had made with Laura.

She remembered the moment that Laura asked who the hell she was and she replied, "I'm your new roommate, Sweetheart."

The moment that Carmilla found out Laura had tried to eat her choco count with the soy "milk", she couldn't help but laugh.

Then there was her first kiss with Laura.

As their lips touched, something happened to Carmilla.

She should've shut her memories down.

But she welcomed all of them.

 **xxx**

Laura was climbing into the large bed that she had shared with Carmilla.

Her hand reached for the other side, expecting Carmilla to be there.

 _Carmilla used to pretend to be asleep sometimes and she would turn around to face Laura._

 _Laura would look at her and see those soft brown eyes reflecting happiness in them._

" _You should be sleeping."_

" _You don't have to."_

" _I'm not a human, Laura. Sleep eludes me. If I decided to allow myself to sleep, I wish to wake up because I would miss you. I miss you even when you lay next to me asleep."_

" _I'm not going anywhere, Carm, I promise."_

 _Laura moved closer to Carmilla and kissed her softly._

 **xxx**

Laura saw that Carmilla had left that ugly bat bracelet. She had worn it since Carmilla had left. She would do anything to not forget her stubborn, pain in the ass vampire.

She held tightly onto her yellow pillow. The scent that Carmilla had left behind still lingered on it.

For some reason, the smell of Carmilla hung around long after she was gone.

"You stupid, stupid vampire!"

Laura was crying as she clutched tightly onto the pillow that Carmilla constantly stole from her.

 **xxx**

Carmilla was standing outside of the bedroom that they had shared. She pressed her hand against the glass as she saw Laura looking so defeated as she held tightly onto that yellow pillow.

She had stolen it from Laura over and over again because Carmilla couldn't sleep without her.

Even if at that moment, Laura might have gone home for break to see her Dad, Carmilla was comforted by the pillow.

It wasn't the wonderful Laura Hollis, but it would have to do.

 **xxx**

Carmilla waited for Laura to fall asleep before she opened the large glass doors in front of her.

She cursed silently that Laura had forgotten to lock it.

What if Carmilla had been someone who would harm Laura?

Even kill her.

The vampire was quiet as she bent her knee onto the bed.

Thankfully, Laura was a heavy sleeper, but Carmilla could hear her whimpering in her sleep.

Carmilla crawled over to Laura and was hovering over her.

She wanted to reach her hand out to touch Laura, but hesitated.

Laura was the only person that had broken down her walls.

That damn human had caused Carmilla's heart to break itself open and all of the love that was pouring out. Her soul was once again brought to life.

Laura's whimpering grew louder and Carmilla couldn't take it any longer.

Carmilla got under the covers and held Laura in her arms.

She heard Laura's whimpering stop and her tiny human snuggled closer.

Laura said sleepily, "If this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up."

"It's not, Creampuff."

Carmilla was able to finally relax as she kept embracing Laura.

Laura Hollis, this fragile human being, was everything to Carmilla.

She was her day, her night.

As Carmilla tried to pull her closer, that infuriating yellow pillow was in her way.

She grabbed it and threw it outside.

Carmilla didn't care if it got stained with mud.

It was getting in between her and Laura.

Nothing would ever do that again.

Not a yellow pillow.

Not a cover that kept them from touching.

Carmilla leaned in close to kiss Laura's forehead.

"Good night, Cupcake."

Laura was moving her hands in search of her yellow pillow, but felt something soaking wet in her bed.

She opened up her eyes and saw Carmilla lying there with her eyes closed.

Laura bit her lip as Carmilla's wet body was making her shiver.

Laura whispered angrily, "Don't you _ever_ do that again to me!"

Carmilla opened her eyes and looked longingly at Laura.

"Do you miss me?"

"Like someone cut a hole in me."


End file.
